The present invention relates generally to latching and locking devices. In preferred embodiments, the present invention more specifically relates to electronic latching and locking devices such as for use with vending machines and similar enclosures.
Latching or locking devices commonly are used to hold lids, doors or other closure elements of boxes, cabinets, doorways and other framed structures in closed and/or locked positions, and further typically are used to provide some measure of security against unauthorized or inadvertent access. For example, conventional vending machines generally include a key operated latch or locking device that typically includes a latching assembly and a post mounted to the frame and door of the vending machine so that the door of the vending machine is automatically locked when moved into a closed position against the machine frame by the insertion of the post into the latching assembly. Such latching assemblies further typically include a housing that defines an axial passage in which the post, often attached to and/or operating in conjunction with a T-handle, is received and is engaged by latch elements that are biased into contact with a surface of the post. The latch elements grip the post and preclude its withdrawal from the axial passage of the latch housing.
Typically, to disengage the latching assembly the post, these latching assemblies utilize key locks in which a key is received, and, as the key is turned, the biased latching elements of the assembly are released from engagement with the post to enable the door or other closure element to which the latch is mounted to be opened. Examples of such latching assemblies for use with vending machines or similar enclosures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,050,413, 5,022,243 and 5,467,619. Such an unlocking or opening operation generally is a substantially manual operation such that most latching assemblies generally are limited in their placement to regions or areas where they can be readily reached and operated, i.e., in the middle of the door. Such easy access to these latching assemblies, however, tends to make these latching assemblies easy targets for vandals or thieves because they can shield their actions from view while attacking the security of the enclosure by picking or smashing the lock to remove the primary and sometimes only point of security between the door and the frame of the enclosure.
In particular, vending machines have become an increasingly favorite target of vandals and thieves. The popularity of vending machines has greatly increased in recent years, especially in remote areas for providing ready access to an increasing variety of goods including food and drinks, stamps, and higher priced items such as toys and cameras, all without requiring human intervention. At the same time, the capacities of conventional vending machines have increased significantly so as to not only provide consumers with more choices, thus creating more opportunities for sales, but further to decrease the amount of servicing or restocking that is required for the vending machines. For example, the typical soft drink vending machine has increased in capacity from approximately 420 cans to approximately 800 cans. The increased popularity and increased capacity of vending machines as well as the expansion of products to higher priced items have significantly increased the amounts of money taken in by vending machines, providing an increasingly attractive target to thieves and vandals. Further, if the key to one of these latching assemblies or locking devices is lost or stolen, all the locks accessible by such key must be xe2x80x9cre-keyedxe2x80x9d to maintain controlled access and security. Such re-keying is typically burdensome and very costly, especially where there are a significant number of locks that need to be re-keyed. Accordingly there is an increasing interest in improving the security of latching and locking assemblies for securing the doors or other closure devices of vending machines and similar enclosures.
There also exists a problem of monitoring and auditing the amount of time required for a service technician to access and service devices such as vending machines, automatic teller machines, gambling machines or other automated kiosks or containers. It is therefore difficult for many companies to develop a good schedule or concept of the total time required to service such vending devices or machinery to better plan service routes and/or allocate or assign service technicians. This problem is further compounded by conventional latching systems that require the post of the latch to be rotated through multiple revolutions to fully release it from the latch assembly. Such additional time required to disengage and open the latching assembly may seem small per individual machine, but constitutes a significant expenditure of time that can be burdensome, for example, for a company that has a large number of vending machines that must be serviced, by significantly increasing the amount of time required to service each particular vending machine.
There is, therefore, a need for improved latching systems and methods that address these and other related and unrelated problems.
Briefly described, the present invention generally comprises an electro-mechanical latching apparatus or system for securing a door or other closure device for enclosures such as vending machines, trailers, etc. The latching apparatus of the present invention is designed to provide enhanced security for the enclosure and to additionally provide for data collection and transfer of information to enable more accurate tracking of stocking information and service time. Typically, the enclosure to which the electro-mechanical latching apparatus of the present invention is applied will include an enclosure frame and at least one door hingedly attached to the enclosure frame so as to be movable between an unlocked, open position displaced from the enclosure frame and a closed, locked position secured against the enclosure frame.
The electro-mechanical latching apparatus generally includes a mechanical latch or lock assembly and an electronic lock control system or mechanism. The mechanical latch assembly secures the door against the enclosure frame and is disengaged or actuated through the electronic lock control system. The electronic lock control system or assembly is generally mounted on the inside of the door of the enclosure and controls the disengaging or releasing the handle assembly from a locked position to enable unlocking and thus opening of the door of the enclosure. The electronic lock control system preferably generally includes an electronic lock controller and an access device mounted to the front of the door. Typically, the lock controller includes a microprocessor and memory for storing data or information such as access codes, a capacitor and a relay switch. The access device can include a key lock or card swipe device for actuating the lock controller.
The mechanical latching assembly generally comprises a post latching assembly including a post mounted to the door of the enclosure and a latch mounted to the enclosure frame in a position to receive the post in locking engagement therein as the door is moved into its closed position against the enclosure frame. Generally, the post will include an elongated rod having a first end attached to the door and a second or distal end in which a notch is formed for engagement with the latch. In a first embodiment of the post latching assembly, the post includes a sloped notch portion and the latch includes a latch housing having an axial center passage in which the post is received and a retaining mechanism or element mounted within the housing and movable between a locked position in engagement with the post and an unlocked position for enabling release of the post from the latch. The retaining mechanism generally includes a detent assembly formed within the housing, and typically comprises a ball detent arrangement. The detent assembly generally includes a pair of holding balls positioned adjacent and biased inwardly toward engagement with the body of the retaining element by a pair of back stop balls positioned adjacent the holding balls along the outside periphery of the latch housing. Biasing elements such as compression springs bias and maintain the backstop balls in a lowered position in which the back stop balls in mm urge and hold the holding balls projecting into the axial center passage.
A latch element is pivotally mounted within the latch housing and includes a downwardly extending projection or flange adapted to engage and bear against the notched portion of the post when in a locking position. As the latch element is moved to its locking position, the latch element is engaged and held by the holding balls to hold the post in a locked position. An actuator, typically including a solenoid, is mounted adjacent the housing and includes a plunger connected to the housing for raising and lowering the solenoid with respect to the housing. Lift pins are received within channels formed through the housing and engage and urge the back stop balls against their biasing elements and out of engagement with the holding balls during an opening operation. As a result, the holding balls are released from engagement with the retention element to enable the retention element to be pivoted to its unlocked position and the post disengaged therefrom to open the door.
After the operator performs the desired tasks/operations for the enclosure, the operator records any additional data or programming information such as repair or work orders for the machine or stocking information into the key controller and thereafter closes and locks the door assembly of the enclosure.
Various objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description, when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.